This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Thrust washers fail due to loss of lubrication and high interface temperature conditions. This present disclosure uses improved groove features to improve the ability to form thin lubricant films. The features allow better film generation and thereby lower friction and interface temperature. These features allow for use of very low lubrication conditions as they more effectively use the lubricant than conventional groove geometries. The result of these new designs allows them to be used in more aggressive speed and pressure applications while also reducing the torque compared to designs used today.
The present disclosure is directed to a thrust bearing made from a thermoplastic or thermoset material manufactured using machining or plastic molding techniques. The washer has grooves or partial grooves with the geometric features designed to promote a fluid flow under washer and generate/retain fluid film to support thrust forces and rotational speeds. This results in the washer running at lower friction as it rides on the fluid film generated by the design features.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.